


【MOB银】 列车PLAY

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	【MOB银】 列车PLAY

mob银+道具play，会有口交，顺便附带一些dirty talk

不适请立即摁×退出谢谢

——————————  
银灰拿到罗德岛的邀请之后犹豫了一段时间还是决定去罗德岛看看，听说恩雅也去了，也许能成为缓和关系的也说不定。  
但是无论如何银灰也想不到会变成现在这个样子，尽管自己为了隐蔽行踪搭乘了普通的列车，尽管慢一些，但是自己买了包厢，时间总归不会太难熬，但是……

自己是什么时候昏迷过去的？  
银灰脑袋还是迷迷糊糊的，但是能清晰的感受到自己的眼睛被蒙住了，只能勉强感受到光线，还有本该是自己一个人的包间里还有另一个人。  
“唔。”银灰这才发现自己嘴里被塞了一个恰到好处的口球，不至于让自己赶到不适，但是也别想彻底合上嘴巴，口球连接的橡皮绳捆在脑后，用手的话能很轻松的扒拉下来  
前提是，有手的话…  
“哎呀，醒了？”银灰听到这个人说，声音低沉，不是自己熟悉的声音，他是怎么进到自己的包厢里的？  
“别着急。”那人像是认定了银灰看不到自己，从银灰背后走到银灰面前，光明正大的摸了摸银灰的耳朵，“到罗德岛要到后天上午呢，时间多得很。”  
银灰试着挣扎了一下，自己的衣服应该是自己昏迷的时候被这人给脱了，然后被捆了个结实，不像自己捆俘虏的办法，但是又很牢固，双手被固定在背后，每次挣扎都会刺激到自己身前裸露在外的乳首，以前从未被触碰过直接被略微粗糙的绳索擦过，感觉不是特别好，银灰皱了皱眉头。  
“不舒服？”银灰感受到这人停在自己耳边讲话，耳朵不由自主的抖了抖，“习惯了你就喜欢了。”说着就着绳索揉捏了一下，银灰听到自己从喉咙管里发出一声嘤咛。  
“看吧，我就说你会喜欢的。”银灰听到人这么说，很想反驳，或者跳起来把人揍一顿，再不济直接杀了也行，如果他现在能动的话。  
之前不知道怎么昏迷应该也是这人用了药剂，这会儿身体还不受自己的控制。‘丹增！’银灰想到，丹增的战斗力不算低，只要有一个机会……  
“那头胖鸟？”那人埋头在银灰背后做着什么，“完事了我会还给您的。”随着话语，银灰觉得一阵冰凉滑腻顺着自己的脊柱往下。  
‘等…等等……’就算银灰再怎么对床事不感兴趣，该知道的还是知道的，银灰奋力挣扎了起来，还自由的双腿猛踹过去，银灰自信，这人不死也得有个半残。  
“哎，就不能老实点吗？”这人还抱怨了起来。不得不说能看见真是绝大的优势，尽管各个方面来讲都不落下风的银灰，被人三两下摁到床上，把两条腿分别折叠起来，脚踝和大腿根分别固定在一起，“本来不想捆这么结实的，不过吗……”银灰感到自己胸前被舔舐了一下，“也挺好看。”  
银灰被翻了个面，跪趴在床上，他只能模糊的感觉到自己肚子下垫的应该是自己床上的那个软和的枕头，银灰觉得很难受，一方面是这个姿势不好用力，感觉到自己后穴被异物侵犯，银灰也只能扭动一下作为抗议，没有实际效果，另一方面是因为，这个姿势只要银灰稍微动动，本来顺滑的布料就会像变成平民用的粗布一样刺激他，令他感到非常不适。  
银灰动也不是，不动也不是，银灰似乎听到背后的人笑了一声，然后继续往自己身体深处探去。很快就触到某一点，银灰难耐的扭动了一下，喊不出来的嘴里也发出一声舒服的呻吟。  
“很浅嘛。”那人拔出手指，满是润滑剂的手随意的在床单上抹了抹，然后摸了个椭圆的跳蛋塞了进去，已经被稍微扩展了一些的后穴很快就吞了进去，然后被伸进来的手指顶到深处，随机被打开了开关，猛烈的在银灰体内振动起来。  
银灰扭动着身子，这种直接的刺激他还是第一次。除了体内的东西，那人在自己身上裸露的肌肤亲吻着，帮助银灰放松下来，还时不时惩罚性的稍加力道的拍了拍银灰圆润的臀肉，直到银灰稍微习惯一些才松手。  
银灰作为菲林族，耳朵灵敏的很，他听到身后又是一阵响动，本能的觉得不好，很快就感受到那人拿了个什么东西又抵在自己涂满了润滑剂的后穴。  
“我要离开一会儿，你先自己玩，这按摩棒可是我的珍藏，你会喜欢的。”说着就着润滑剂把什么东西一进一出尝试性的慢慢推到银灰身体里，银灰本能的觉得太大了，就算看不到，他也觉得自己后穴根本吃不下。  
“放松放松，你可以的。”这人拿着按摩棒蹭着润滑剂，另一只手也帮忙揉捏着臀肉或者稍稍扒开后穴的小口。银灰觉得简直就是煎熬，扭动着身子不配合，深处的跳蛋又让银灰的腰软的不行，按摩棒最终还是插了进去。那人拿着东西最后来回摆弄了两下，似乎在确认会不会被银灰自己弄出来，深处不老实的振动让银灰只能趴在床上任由他摆弄。  
“行了，我一会儿回来。”  
银灰感觉到热源远离了自己，然后还要锁门的声音，看起来应该是真的离开了，自己应该快点挣脱这个绳索……  
‘嗯？感觉好像有些不对。’银灰喘着粗气，唾液从口球的边角落流出，在床上留下晶莹的液体，‘好像在，在动？’银灰有些不敢相信，但是身体深处传来的感觉不会错。作为战士，身体敏锐的感觉这个时候成了令他快感和痛苦交织的来源。  
除了身体深处的跳蛋以外，按摩棒随着那人的远离似乎也打开了开关，先是缓慢的振动，随后开始旋转，尽可能开发者银灰的每一处的嫩肉，带动着跳蛋也不老实的在体内各处跑动。  
“唔~”跳蛋触及到某一点的时候银灰扬起脖子，但是很快随着机器的动作，跳蛋很快移动到了别处，再也没有触及到这一点。银灰有些难耐的摆弄了一下身体。  
银灰蹭着身下的床单，早就站起来的性器和胸前两颗被绳索摩擦的红透了、已经有些微微胀痛的乳头和丝滑的床单产生的快感并不能让银灰满足，距离最高潮总是差一点，银灰本能的开始尝试借助后穴里只会振动没有感情的道具。  
不熟悉应该如何操作的银灰尽可能收缩后穴的嫩肉，偶尔也会有几次能达到目的，蹭到最舒服的地方，就这床单，银灰最终还是泄了出来。  
“哎呀呀。”银灰还没从高潮后的羞愤中脱离出来，就听到声音，一时间不知道怎么办才好，“我倒是忘了，菲林族的特性。”声音里带着饱满的歉意。  
银灰感到自己被那人抱在怀里，刚发泄稍稍软下去的性器被他三两下配合后穴的道具撸的又站了起来。  
“别乱动啊，受伤了我不管售后的。”像是恶魔的低语在银灰耳边响起，很快银灰就知道这是什么了，一根细长的带着一串不算突出的小小的珠子是尿道棒随着银灰再次站起来的性器深入。  
“唔……”银灰发出抗议，但他也不敢动作太大，这也让身后的人很顺利的抱着他缓慢的插到底，终端恰好堵了个结结实实。  
“乖，不然你怎么撑到后天晚上呢？”说着揉了揉银灰性器下饱满的睾丸，直到银灰再次发出抗议才转向银灰后面插着的按摩棒。  
肉眼来看，根本无法判断银灰分泌了多少体液，流到床上的姑且不算，残留在大腿、臀部上的就已经不少，在灯光下淫糜发亮。黑色的按摩棒陪着银灰雪国的白色皮肤更是有着强烈的视觉冲击。那人抬手一口气把正在振动不已的按摩棒拔出，还没等银灰喘口气，那人就这湿软还没有合上的穴口插了进去。  
“唔。”银灰尽可能压抑住自己的声音，但是总是会从喉咙里直接发出一些色情的呻吟，相比拒绝，更像是在邀请。  
这人的性器除了比按摩棒更粗长以外，还带着按摩棒没有的热度，刚一进去，银灰敏感的身体就抑制不住想射的冲动。“看吧，幸好先给你堵住了。”那人笑着，含住银灰一边的乳头，肆意的舔舐啃咬。  
本来和床单摩擦已经肿胀不已的乳头突然被含住，银灰先是觉得舒适，再经过不留情的啃食，银灰吃痛的发出声，然后又被温柔的照顾，典型的打一棒子给一颗糖，但是在这不断的刺激中，银灰觉得另一边光溜溜暴露在空气中的乳头有些欲求不满，这会儿被抱着也不能找床单解决，只好摆弄着身上的绳子，以求稍微缓解一下情欲。  
“学得很快呢。”含着东西说话不是很清晰，但是抬手照顾起了刚刚被冷落的乳头，银灰心底竟生出一股满足。  
那人插入性器后除了把待在体内的跳蛋顶到更深处以外没有什么特别大的动作，像是在等银灰习惯，然后又一口气全部抽出，就剩一个龟头在穴口顶弄，银灰感受到大量的体液和润滑液从体内流出，穴口的嫩肉被顶开，或者顶入自己的臀缝，或者在会阴擦过。银灰有些急躁了起来，要是一口气进来干得痛快倒还好，这种不上不下的吊着他的欲望，又在自己身体其他地方煽风点火，太磨人了。  
银灰有些按捺不住，他第一次有些感谢这个堵住自己嘴的东西，不然的话，他自己也不知道自己会发出什么声音。  
就在银灰思维从后穴那个地方发散到全身各个地方的时候，那人搂着银灰的腰，一口气顶到了最深，把小穴填了个满满当当，银灰从喉咙里发出满足的声音。随之而来的就是大力的抽插，几乎是全根插入拔出，翻出一些粉色的嫩肉然后又被带回去，没电的跳蛋被顶到最深处，前列腺被一次又一次的撞击着。  
银灰被蒙着眼睛，比平日里还要敏感，能清晰的感受到在进入的时候自己的穴肉是怎么欲求不满的缠上肉棒，在退出的时候又是怎样依依不舍。骑乘的姿势也进的比一般体位更深，九浅一深三浅一深各种节奏，银灰渐渐的跟不上，只能被这人搂在怀里顶弄，听到屋子里肉体碰撞的声音夹杂着水声，银灰的耳朵抖了抖似乎想合上。  
这人搂着银灰插了个痛快，最后埋在银灰身体深处射出，银灰身体也像射了一样抖了抖，后穴也随之溢出更多的体液。  
“干性射精？”那人拔出性器，拉着线把早就没电的跳蛋拉出来，带出一大股晶莹的体液混杂着白色的精液，“刺激吗？”  
连续高潮了好几次的银灰脑子有些转不过来，连那人解开他身上的绳子一时间都没反应过来。随后‘咔哒’一声又被靠在了床头。  
“总是被捆着也不好。”随后把银灰双腿上的绳子也解开了。银灰倒是有机会袭击这个不知道怎么混进贵宾包厢的人，但是自己性器里还差这尿道棒，虽然上面的珠子已经足够小了，但是稍微动动就敏感的不行，银灰只能被铐着躺在床上大喘气。  
“这个也试试？”听起来像是询问，实际上并没有打算得到银灰的回答，自顾自的就拿出乳夹，“这个也不错。”说着就在银灰两个乳头上各自安放了一个。银灰本以为又是什么普通的振动道具，谁知道那人不知道摁了什么开关，竟然有一丝丝电流穿过。  
“第一个晚上还是别做的太多。”那人拿下银灰的口球，拉出一长条晶莹的液体，银灰一时间还没适应的合上嘴，他捏着银灰的下巴，把自己的刚射过带着精液和体液的性器抵到银灰面前。  
“把牙齿收一收。”温柔的语气，和温柔的动作，他把龟头抵到银灰面前，“舔一舔。”  
满是腥膻味，就算看不见也能猜到是什么东西，银灰抗拒的退了退，又被人强硬的拉回来，这次倒没有温柔的说什么，直接强硬的塞了一半进去，“敢咬我就把你脱光了涂满精液丢在站台上。”银灰闻言耳朵抖了抖，老老实实把牙齿尽可能收起来。“舔一舔。”硕大的性器把银灰的嘴填的满满当当，银灰尽可能的把压实的舌头动了动，就听到脑袋顶上传来的吸气声。  
那人明显也知道银灰是在没什么经验，不如自己来的直接，捏着银灰的下巴猛地操干了起来，银灰只能尽可能张大嘴来减少疼痛感，最后顶着银灰的喉咙深处射出。  
“咳咳——”性器拔出来银灰猛地咳嗽，再不情愿，多少也吞了一些，除了精液还有自己后穴分泌的体液。  
“我就知道，我在站台看你第一眼就知道你非常适合我的这些玩具。”那人泄了两次，捏着银灰毛茸茸的耳朵，“你看，你不也很喜欢他们吗？”说着揉了揉银灰夹着乳夹的乳头，因为不断的刺激已经变得肿大，并且敏感的不行。  
后半夜，那人倒没什么行动，除了把自己再次束缚住和不让自己喊出声。‘也许结束了。’银灰沉沉昏过去之前这么想。

第二天，银灰就开始后悔昨天自己下的定论了。  
“你应该庆幸这列车不经过住宅区，不然大家都能看到你这个样子。”那人在床上抱着银灰正对包厢的窗户。隔着不怎么厚的眼罩银灰感受的到外面正是白天，就算知道不会有人看到，但是身体还是不由自主的一阵阵收缩，身后的人也有些忍耐不住刺激，发出阵阵呻吟，然后把银灰摁在床上。  
双手被拷在床头，大腿根密密麻麻的是各种青色紫色的痕迹，胸前已经被玩弄的肿胀不堪，被随意碰一碰就不住的颤抖。性器被再次插入尿道棒，在从早上开始的性事里就没有射过。  
那人掐着银灰的大腿根把双腿分的几乎要成一条直线，用力的进出，银灰被顶得只得随着他的动作上下，被那人刻意开发过的敏感带这会儿又被刻意的冷落，银灰只得让配合他的动作让自己得到满足。  
那人抽插几十次之后终于又在银灰体内射了出来，银灰也再次攀上高峰，被铐着的手掐着自己，脚趾尖爽到伸展开，喘着粗气，“看吧，你也习惯了，你以后只能靠后面了。”说着还玩弄了一下一整天没射的性器。  
银灰又被戴上了口球，依旧被蒙着眼，这人似乎完全不想暴露自己到底是谁，也是，暴露了自己肯定要解决掉他，不过是怕死的人。银灰心里想着。  
“哦，时间到了，你又要等我一会儿了。”银灰被捆着，抗议也好，反抗也好都没有用。只不过这人每次离开都会在自己体内塞进一个按摩棒，除了昨天那个只会旋转加振动的以外，现在这个表面有更多的突起，比昨天的那个更加刺激人，银灰尝试夹紧双腿，结果只让按摩棒进的更深。配合着胸前两个带吸附功能的乳头振动器，银灰被开发了一天的身体早就缴械投降。银灰只能算着时间，明天上午就能到罗德岛了，到时候也许有机会看到这人到底是谁。

这次回的比以往要晚的多，银灰自己都不清楚自己的身体被毫无规律的道具玩弄到高潮了多少次，眼角的生理泪水都快   
“是不是快爱上我的宝贝们了？”那人把各类道具从银灰身上拆下来，最后把银灰翻过身，甚至把眼罩也下了，最后高潮的时候甚至把尿道棒拔了出来。本以为会射出很多的性器，在解开了束缚后竟然只能稀稀拉拉的任由精液缓缓流出，在床单上聚成一小滩白色的液体。  
“看，你前面坏掉了，以后只能靠后面高潮了。”这人扶着不断流出精液的银灰的性器，贴着银灰的耳朵说，呼出的热气打在银灰的耳朵上。  
银灰想转头看清楚到底是谁，好秋后算账。“到罗德岛还有八个小时，好好休息一下吧。”银灰听到那人在自己耳边这样说，配合着一股不知道哪里来的香味，也许也是预兆着这几天的事情终于告一段落，银灰迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

“咚咚咚——”银灰耳朵动了动，睁开眼睛，门外传来声音，“终点站罗德岛到了。”  
银灰看了看自己身上，整洁，房间里也没有淫糜的味道，难道说自己做梦？然后银灰准备下床，身体一僵……  
‘多谢款待，给你留了点小礼物。’感受到自己后穴内还留着什么东西，银灰看着床头的字条和下面压着的一小叠照片。  
照片很明显就是各种姿势的银灰，被各种道具刺激着，各种姿势的，唯一的共同点大概只有，每张照片的银灰身上都带着各种情迷的痕迹，还有身上不断的白色液体，银灰咬着牙狠狠的毁尸灭迹。  
“银灰先生？”门外的小乘务员还在不懈努力的敲着门  
银灰只得打开门把人应付走了再进浴室，把后穴里塞着的肛塞拿出来，然后看着一大股浓白色的液体从自己体内溢出，银灰闭了闭眼睛，最终还是伸手往自己后穴探去。

“老爷。”意料之中，角峰在车站来接自己，“博士在罗德岛已经等你很久了。”


End file.
